I'm yours, Magnae!
by jongwoonieswife-sj
Summary: Sungmin melupakan hari jadinya dan membuat Kyuhyun sedih, dan untuk menebus kesalahannya plus merayakan dan membuktikan cintanya, akhirnya Sungmin menyerahkan kesuciannya pada Kyuhyun...hehe...bad summary? NC 19 lho...just read it! and review please...


**I'm Yours, Magnae!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Cast : KyuMin/ Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin/ Evil & Aegyo**_

_Rate : M / NC 19 ?/XXX!_

_**Disclaimer**__ : this fiction is mine. KyuMin are my actor and I pay them for this…hehe…..and of course Yesung is my husband….! Forever! Kekeke….._

_**Warning : yaoi/boys love/aneh/maksa/yang request wajib baca/yang masih kecil jangan maksa baca!/efek samping ditanggung readers apabila terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan saat atau setelah membaca fict ini. **_

_**Silahkan meninggalkan jejak berupa review. **_

_**Terimakasih…**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang _namja_ sedang bermain ayunan di sebuah taman kecil dekat apartment. Suasana taman sangat sepi, mengingat ini sudah jam sebelas malam. Tentu saja tidak ada seorangpun yang berkeliaran ataupun sekedar kencan disana. Siapa orang bodoh yang mau menghabiskan waktu disaat udara sedingin itu?

Tapi, itu pengecualian untuk dua _namja_ yang kini tengah asyik saling bergurau dan mengayunkan diri di masing – masing ayunan yang mereka tempati.

Kedua _namja_ itu adalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Member Super Junior.

Yak! Mereka tentu saja sedang berkencan. Menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan mereka tanpa kepungan fans. Sudah sejam mereka bermain disana, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menghentikan ayunannya.

"_Hyung_…" guman Kyuhyung sang _magnae_.

"Hmmm?" Sungmin hanya menjawab tanpa menghentikan ayunannya.

"Aku senang bisa berdua denganmu." Ucap _magnae_ itu tersenyum menatap _hyung_nya yang masih berayun – ayun.

Sungmin menghentikan ayunannya dan menatap mata _magnae_ itu heran, "Kita kan selalu begini Kyu. Kau aneh sekali deh." Kata Sungmin sambil kembali mengayunkan dirinya perlahan.

"Maksudku bukan begitu. Apa _hyung_ gak menyadari sesuatu yang special hari ini?" Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya atas ketidakpekaan _hyung_-nya itu.

Kembali Sungmin menghentikan ayunannya. "Lalu, maksudmu apa Kyu? Kita kan memang selalu bersama dimanapun. Apanya yang special?" tanya Sungmin tersenyum lembut melihat ngambeknya sang _evil magnae_ itu.

"_Hyung_, kau menyebalkan!" katanya lagi lalu beranjak meninggalkan ayunannya dan Sungmin yang pasang tampang '_babbo_'"

Sungmin segera berlari mengejar langkah panjang sang kekasih yang semakin jauh darinya.

"Kyu! Kau kenapa? Apa ada hal salah yang kulakukan?" tanyanya sambil tetap mengejar _namja_ tinggi itu.

Kyuhyun berbalik sebentar sambil tetap memajukan bibirnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Matanya menatap kesal pada si _namja_ manis dibelakangnya.

'_Kyu kenapa sih? Padahal kurasa aku gak berbuat salah deh hari ini…_' batin Sungmin bingung. Ia tetap melanjutkan mengejar sang _magnae_ yang langkahnya sudah menuju dorm.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun membanting pintu apartment yang ditempati oleh member SuJu di lantai dua belas dan menuju sofa. Sungmin yang datang belakangan hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun yang sudah duluan selonjoran disofa sambil pura – pura nonton tv yang menayangkan acara yang gak menarik sama sekali.

"Kyu….kau kenapa sih?" tanya Sungmin memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Aku baik – baik saja." jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

Sungmin menghela nafas lagi, "Kyu, jangan bohong. Katakan saja ada apa?" rengeknya manja. Kyuhyun menoleh sejenak lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

"_Hyung_, padahal kau adalah orang yang sangat teliti, masa hal sebesar ini kau bisa lupa?" ucapnya pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya melihat wajah sang _magnae_ yang tertekuk dan sangat masam.

"Aku merasa tidak melupakan apapun deh. Aku ingat ulang tahun Kyu, aku ingat makanan kesukaan Kyu, aku ingat hari khusus dimana Kyu akan mengerjaiku, dan aku ingat hal – hal kecil tentangmu Kyu. Apa yang aku lupakan?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah '_babbo_'nya yang manis dan imut.

"_Hyung_, benar – benar lupa hari ini hari apa?" Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

Si _namja_ manis hanya menggeleng bingung. Matanya berkedip mengingat – ingat sesuatu yang mungkin saja luput dari ingatannya yang tajam.

Kyuhyun menatap sejenak _hyung_nya itu dengan wajah berharap. Berharap agar _namja aegyo _ini ingat bahwa sekarang hari jadi mereka yang ke dua. Dan berharap agar keinginannya untuk dapat memiliki sang _namja aegyo _seutuhnya terpenuhi. Dan berharap lagi, agar jika usahanya untuk menyetuh tubuh _namja_ ini berhasil, maka keesokan harinya ia masih bisa melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa cedera atau bahkan mungkin cacat seumur hidup karena dihajar oleh sang _master Martial art _ini. Si _namja_ super sensitive yang bahkan jika Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menyentuh kancing teratas piyamanya, maka ia akan berakhir tidur di sofa ruang tengah dengan pipi merah berhias cap telapak tangan manis sang kekasih.

"Kyu?"

"Nae, _hyung_?"

"Aku…." Sungmin menggantung ucapannya.

"Iya….._chagiya_…." Kyuhyun bertanya penuh harap dengan background bunga – bunga beterbangan dan matanya yang dihiasi kerlip bintang.

"Aku rasa, aku memang tidak melupakan apapun."

Brugh!

Kyuhyun serasa jatuh dari ketinggian menara Eiffel dengan posisi gak elit. Mengalami gegar otak yang menyebabkannya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok besar China agar kembali sadar. Sungmin benar – benar lupa? Atau hanya pura – pura lupa?

Kyuhyun berusaha memasang wajah manisnya. Walaupun perasaannya ingin agar matanya melotot dan memarahi kekasihnya yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah manisnya.

"_Hy-hyung_? Coba kau ingat sesuatu yang penting tentang hubungan kita." Suaranya lebih terdengar seperti rintihan menahan sakit. Ya, memang saat ini perasaan Kyuhyun sedang gak enak. Enek malahan!

Kembali _namja_ imut mungil itu memiring – miringkan kepalanya bingung. "Aku benar – benar buntu Kyu? Mengapa tidak kau bilang saja langsung? Agar kita tidak terlalu lama disini. Lagi pula ini sudah jam dua belas malam."

Kyuhyun segera mendongakkan wajahnya melirik jam dinding yang masih menempel manis di dinding ruang tengah yang sepi.

Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya berkali – kali, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan mengucapkan hal special yang sebenarnya ingin dirayakannya dengan romantis itu. Dia berdiri dan memandang Sungmin yang kini tengadah menatapnya heran.

"Benar – benar sudah lupa ya?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan wajah memerah sedih. Sungmin mengangguk ragu.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, mungkin aku bukan orang yang berarti buatmu. Hingga hal sepenting ini bisa kau lupakan dengan mudahnya. Padahal aku berharap, ini adalah malam terindah kita seumur hidupku." Ucapnya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dan menengadahkan wajahnya yang sudah hampir menangis. Baginya hari jadi adalah hal penting yang harus dirayakan dengan sesuatu yang indah dan romantis. Dan lagi, ia sering dengar dari para _hyung_nya bahwa mereka merayakannya dengan melakukan 'itu'. Kyuhyun tentu mengerti benar apa arti istilah 'itu' yang dimaksud _hyung_nya.

Dan entah mengapa, hari ini ia jadi sedikit cengeng karena sikap Sungmin yang acuh tak acuh dan melupakan hari 'jadi' mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya. Mencoba menahan kekesalan atas sikap acuh Sungmin terhadap ikatan special mereka. Sementara _namja_ _aegyo_ itu masih menatap wajah kekasihnya yang kini memerah. Namun ia tak tahu bahwa hati sang _magnae_ tengah sedih atas sikapnya.

"Kyu…." Gumannya lembut.

Kyuhyun menoleh wajah manis _hyung_nya, menatap baik – baik _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dengan sedikit menunduk, dikecupnya bibir Sungmin dengan lembut sambil melumatnya pelan. Sungmin yang masih bingung hanya pasif tak merespon, membuat perasaan Kyuhyun semakin sesak.

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Kyuhyun membelai wajah _namja_ imut itu sekali lagi.

"_Hyung_, happy anniversary…. Aku tak menyangka kau lupa. Tapi sudahlah, aku juga tak memaksamu mengingatnya. Aku kan gak penting buatmu." Ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi ke kamar meninggalkan Sungmin yang bengong.

.

Siiiingggg!

.

"_Babbo Sungmin!_ Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Aduuhh….Kyu pasti sedih sekali." Guman Sungmin sambil memukul dahinya. Pikirannya kalut, tentu saja….mengingat tumben – tumbennya si _magnae_ itu bersikap manja dan manis.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya?" gumannya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, Sungmin masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' begitulah benaknya sejak tadi. Sementara Kyuhyun mungkin sudah terbang ke alam mimpi. Mengingat sejak tadi tak ada sedikitpun suara yang terdengar.

Setelah lama bergulat dengan pikirannya, akhirnya Sungmin menemukan cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang membentang di antara mereka kini. Dengan menghembuskan nafas berkali – kali, Sungmin melangkah memasuki kamarnya dan Kyuhyun. Dan benar saja, ternyata Kyuhyun sudah tertidur lelap dengan wajah polosnya.

.

.

.

Dengan sedikit berjingkat, Sungmin mengambil piyama dan segera mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, ia keluar dan hendak tidur. Namun telah beberapa menit ia mencoba memejamkan matanya namun tak juga bisa terlelap. Digulingkannya tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Namun pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Kyuhyun. Seolah Kyuhyun menuntut permintaan maaf atas ke-alpa-annya. Padahal, jika wajahnya ditatap lekat, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak seperti itu. Saat terlelap wajahnya benar – benar damai.

Entah mengapa ada sedikit desiran di dadanya yang membuatnya beringsut menuju ranjang di seberang kamar. Kini Sungmin tengah duduk menatap wajah _magnae_ yang terlelap itu di tepi ranjang. Jari – jarinya mulai menelusuri lekuk wajah _namja_ itu. 'Manis' pikirnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat saat jemari Sungmin menyentuh bibirnya. Sungmin sendiri terkekeh geli menyaksikan reaksi manis kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan, Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap. "Happy Anniversary _chagiya, mianhae_….karena aku lupa." Bisiknya lembut lalu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun cukup lama.

.

Ting!

Tanpa Sungmin sadari karena asyik menempelkan bibirnya sambil memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun kini tengah membulatkan matanya menatap hyungnya yang kini tengah menciumnya. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya sehingga Sungmin kaget dan segera menjauh.

"Eh, Kyu…..k-ka-kau ba-bangun? Sejak kapan?" Sungmin gelagapan sambil mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit basah. Wajahnya langsung memerah karena ketahuan mencuri cium kekasihnya.

"Hyung, kau mencuri ciumanku…." Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas. Walaupun mereka sudah biasa berciuman mesra, namun ini lain. Sebab baru sekali ini Sungmin mendahului menciumnya.

"Eerr….itu…aku….aku mau minta maaf karena lupa pada hari jadi kita Kyu…" jawabnya terbata. Wajahnya makin memerah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, dengan cepat ditariknya tubuh Sungmin dan melumat bibir _namja_ itu lembut. Dengan posisi Sungmin diatas tubuhnya, Kyuhyun merasakan desiran aneh ditubuhnya. Desiran yang menuntutnya untuk lebih jauh menyentuh kekasihnya.

Sungmin yang awalnya sedikit kaget dengan perilaku _magnae_ itu, akhirnya menyerah dalam ciuman bibir mereka yang semakin dalam. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak melepaskan kesempatan untuk menikmati bibir kekasihnya.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, ia membalikkan posisi sehingga kini Sungmin berada dibawah kekuasaannya. Dilepaskannya tautan bibir mereka dan menatap sejenak wajah memerah _namja aegyo _itu. Sungmin balik menatap mata _magnae_ itu dalam, sedikitpun tak ia temukan keusilan dari Kyuhyun. Semua yang ia rasakan sekarang murni cinta. Cinta yang mungkin akan menuntut pembuktian. Dan saat ini Sungmin akan membuktikan cintanya pada Kyuhyun, kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun masih menlumat bibir Sungmin ketika _namja_ ini mendorong lembut wajahnya. Nafasnya terengah – engah dan wajahnya sudah sangat merah, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Sambil terus tersenyum, diarahkannya ciumannya menuju leher putih Sungmin. Dengan lembut bibirnya menghisap kulit putihnya sehingga menghasilkan desahan ringan yang meluncur dari bibir Sungmin. Setelah selesai membuat tanda dileher kanan, sekarang bibir Kyuhyun menuju leher bagian kiri dan melakukan hal yang sama. Desahan Sungmin semakin menjadi saat bibir Kyuhyun menggigit lembut telinganya.

"Aaahh…Kyu…."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut mendengar namanya disebut. Dirasakannya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dibagian tubuh bawahnya dan Sungmin.

Walaupun sebenarnya Kyuhyun agak takut, namun ia mencoba mengarahkan jarinya untuk membuka kancing piyama Sungmin sambil terus menciuminya. Namun sayangnya Sungmin menyadarinya dan memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang masih bertengger di kancing atas piyamanya.

"Kyu…." Desahnya sambil menatap lekat mata _magnae_ itu.

"Nae, _hyung_. A-aku…." Kyuhyun tak sanggup bicara saking gugupnya. '_Bisa –_ _bisa sekarang aku dihajarnya_' batinnya miris.

"Kyu….." panggilnya lagi.

"_Hyung_, aku hanya…."

"Sssstt!" Sungmin menempelkan jarinya di bibir Kyuhyun dan membuat _namja_ ini terdiam.

"Mulai sekarang aku milikmu. Seutuhnya….._saranghae_ Kyu…..jangan takut, aku tidak akan menghajarmu lagi. …." Setelah mengucapkannya Sungmin tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

'_Aku siap Kyu_' ucapnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit berlalu, Kyuhyun masih bengong mencerna ucapan Sungmin tadi. Ia belum percaya sepenuhnya. Ia masih sayang nyawa rupanya. Sedangkan Sungmin dengan wajah bosan menunggu reaksi _magnae_ ini. Matanya melirik jam weker yang duduk manis diatas meja pembatas antara ranjangnya dan Kyuhyun. Jam setengah dua pagi. Sungmin menghela nafas sejenak.

"Kyu…." Panggilnya lembut dan langsung menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, apa benar yang kau bilang tadi?" tanyanya gugup. Sungmin mengangguk tersenyum dan menarik wajah Kyuhyun lalu melumat bibirnya.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat bereaksi dan membalas ciuman Sungmin dengan nafsu yang mulai merangkak naik.

Dilumatnya lagi leher _namja _manis ini sehingga membuatnya mengerang nikmat. Dan dengan lembut, mulai dibukanya satu persatu kancing piyama Sungmin lalu menyingkapnya sehingga dada mulusnya terekspos jelas. Disinari temaran lampu tidur yang agak remang, membuat suasana semakin romantis dan menggairahkan. Kyuhyun dengan pelan mencium dan menghisap dada Sungmin dan membuat _namja_ itu merintih dan menahan nafasnya saking nikmatnya. Ini pertama kali buat mereka sehingga, sedikit sentuhan saja akan menimbulkan sensasi luar biasa.

Secara bergantian dihisapnya nipple yang memerah karena mulai terangsang itu. Sungmin menggelinjang merasakan lidah Kyuhyun bermain dan menggelitik tonjolan dadanya itu.

"Aakkhh….Kyu..hh.." desahnya.

Kyuhyun tak perduli dan melanjutkan misinya. Dilumatnya tiap inchi dada dan perut _namja_ itu lalu kembali melumat bibir ranum yang menganga menikmati sensasi aneh yang menjalari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kyuhh…..aaakhh…." desahnya tertahan. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat rona wajah kekasihnya yang semakin bergairah.

"_Hyung, saranghae_…" ucapnya dan melanjutkan ciumannya ditubuh Sungmin.

"Aaahhh….._na-nadohh_…Kyuuhh…" jawab Sungmin lirih.

Ciuman Kyuhyun kembali merangkak naik menuju bibir Sungmin dan melumatnya lagi. Mengadu lidah mereka sehingga tercipta suara desahan yang semakin menyulut gairah. Masing – masing 'milik' mereka kini sudah sama – sama membengkak didalam balutan pakaian bawah mereka.

Kyuhyun melepaskan piyamanya dengan cepat lalu menindih dada Sungmin sehingga tonjolan didada mereka saling bergesekan dan semakin memberi kenikmatan lebih. Kyuhyun juga mulai menekan 'milik' Sungmin dengan 'milik'nya dan menggesekan dengan lembut.

"Kyuuuhhh….aaakhhh….ituu…..aakkhhh….." rancau Sungmin gak jelas. Kenikmatan kini benar – benar sudah menguasainya. Hingga tanpa sadar tangannya sudah mencengkram punggung Kyuhyun dengan erat.

.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka saling menggesekkan tubuh, akhirnya Kyuhyun tak sanggup menahan nafsunya lagi. Setelah (lagi – lagi) melumat leher Sungmin, Kyuhyun duduk diantara paha Sungmin dan mulai menurunkan celana tidur _namja_ ini. Sungmin yang memang sudah siap hanya mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit agar Kyuhyun lebih mudah menurunkan celananya. Dengan muka merah Kyuhyun agak tertegun melihat 'milik' Sungmin yang sudah menegang sempurna dibalik kain tipis berbentuk segitiga yang menutupinya. Dielusnya 'milik' kekasihnya dengan sayang sambil sesekali memijat lembut. Membuat Sungmin semakin mengerang nikmat. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya untuk tidak berteriak saking enaknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas menyaksikan raut wajah kekasihnya yang sudah mulai berkeringat. Dan dengan sekali tarik, lepas sudah pelindung 'mahkota' Sungmin. Kini miliknya sudah terpampang jelas didepan matanya dan Kyuhyun. Wajah Sungmin memanas menahan malu. Ya, dia malu jika harus telanjang bulat didepan Kyuhyun. Namun tampaknya Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan hal itu. Dan dengan sigap pula ia melepaskan semua kain yang masih melekat ditubuhnya hingga kini mereka sama – sama dalam keadaan polos. Tanpa sehelai kainpun. Masing – masing milik mereka tegak menantang, dan siap diadu.

.

Sungmin tercengang melihat milik kekasihnya yang sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya sendiri.

"Kyu…."

"_Nae, hyung_?"

"Aku sedikit gugup." Ucap Sungmin polos. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya itu. Segera dikecupnya seluruh bagian wajah _namja_ imut itu dan melumat bibir ranumnya lembut. Dan lagi – lagi Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Sungmin sehingga milik mereka bertemu dan bersentuhan.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menggesekkan miliknya pada milik Sungmin sehingga membuat mereka mendesah tak menentu.

"Kyu….ahh…"

"_Hyuuungghh…"_

"Aakhh…..Kyuuhhh….lee…bih…ceeepaattt….aaassshhh…." Sungmin mulai merasakan darahnya naik dan tubuhnya memanas. Dengan kuat dipeluknya tubuh Kyuhyun dan membiarkan _magnae_ itu menggesekkan miliknya lebih keras dan cepat.

"_Hyuuungghhhh_….aaaiissshhh…" desah Kyuhyun sambil melumat bibir Sungmin kasar. Sungmin tak menolak dan balas melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Ohhh….kini mereka benar – benar dikuasai nafsu.

"Aaakhhh….Kyuuu…..akuuu…kelu-aarr…aaahhh…." Pekik Sungmin saat merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dan menggigil serta keluarnya cairan putih kental yang mengotori tubuh mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun masih menggesekkan tubuhnya karena dia belum mencapai klimaks. Kini tangannya mencengkram kedua tangan Sungmin dengan erat saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang hebat merangsek kluar dari tubuhnya.

"Aaakkkkhhh…."

Erangnya tertahan saat cairan putih itu meluncur dan membanjiri dada dan perut Sungmin.

.

.

.

Nafas mereka terengah – engah kelelahan, namun nafsu mereka belum sepenuhnya tersalurkan. Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya menikmati pelukan Kyuhyun yang masih menindihnya. Dirasakannya kini Kyuhyun melumati lehernya dengan penuh nafsu menggebu. Sungmin mendesah – desah, sehingga membuat Kyuhyun semakin liar menikmati tubuhnya.

Sungmin merenggangkan kedua kakinya saat Kyuhyun menyentuh lubang bawah tubuhnya. Bisa dirasakannya jemari Kyuhyun yang basah oleh cairan mereka kini sedang mencoba memberi rasa relax pada lubang kecil itu.

Sungmin mendesah pelan saat Kyuhyun mencoba memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang bawahnya.

"Aaaahhh…..Kyu…" erangnya ketika satu jari Kyuhyun sudah memasuki 'opening'nya.

"_Hyung_, sakit ya?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin menggeleng dan menatap mata _namja_ itu lembut. "Enak Kyu…" jawabnya.

Kini Kyuhyun mencoba menggerakkan jarinya maju dan mundur dengan tempo lambat. Sungmin merintih nikmat dengan sensasi baru yang dirasakannya ini.

"Leebihh…ce-pat Kyuhhh…." Erangnya tertahan.

Kyuhyun menambah tempo gerakannya. Dipercepatnya laju jarinya di dalam 'opening' Sungmin membuat _namja_ itu merintih nikmat.

Sambil terus menggerakkan jarinya kini Kyuhyun memasukkan satu jari lagi.

"Kyuuhhh…..aaahhh….."jeritnya pelan. Kyuhyun kaget dan mendiamkan kedua jarinya disana. Dan setelah Sungmin mengangguk, maka dilanjutkannya menggerakkan jarinya. Sedangkan satu tangannya memijat 'milik' Sungmin dengan lembut dan bersamaan dengan gerakan dilubangnya.

"Ba-gaimana _hyung_?" tanyanya sambil mencium leher Sungmin.

"Eehhmmm…eenaaakk…..Kyuu…."rintihnya.

.

Kyuhyun mengehentikan dan mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam 'opening' Sungmin.

"Kenapa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin karena kenikmatannya terhenti.

"Aku akan melakukannya _hyung_…..bolehkah?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup.

.

.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk mendapat sebuah anggukan dari _namja aegyo_ ini.

"Aku siap Kyu…" ucapnya sambil mengecup bibir _magnae_ kesayangannya ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali mencium dan melumat bibir Sungmin, memijat 'milik' kekasihnya lembut sehingga menimbulkan desahan tertahan dari bibir yang sedang dilumatnya kini.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan menghujani leher dan dada Sungmin dengan hisapan bibirnya dan membuat jejak kepemilikan disana. Desahan Sungmin semakin menjadi saat tangan Kyuhyun memijat dan mengocok 'milik'nya dengan cepat.

"Aaakkkhhh…Kyuuhhhh….." erangnya nikmat.

.

Kyuhyun perlahan menyiapkan 'milik'nya didepan 'opening' Sungmin. Mengarahkannya dengan benar dan mulai memasukkan kepalanya.

"Aaaarrrhhh…." Jerit Sungmin agak keras. Tangannya mencengkram tepi ranjang kuat – kuat.

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan reaksi Sungmin. Ditatapnya wajah _namja_ itu, matanya terpejam dan buliran air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"_Hyung_? Apa ini sakit?" tanyanya berbisik. Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak terlalu sakit kok Kyu, aku bisa menahannya." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika ini memang menyakitimu _hyung_. Aku gak mau kau sakit hanya demi aku." Ucap Kyuhyun polos.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang aku gak apa – apa Kyu." Katanya sambil mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas mencium bibir Sungmin dan memainkan lidahnya didalam gua hangat itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan posisi 'milik' Kyuhyun masih menempel didalam lubang Sungmin. Kini Sungmin sudah bisa menyesuaikan tubuhnya dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Setelah membisikkan sesuatu, Kyuhyun mulai memasuki perlahan tubuh Sungmin hingga kini seluruh 'milik'nya sudah berada didalam tubuh Sungmin. Diiringin dengan rintihan ringan dan air mata Sungmin yang kehilangan 'kesuciannya' saat ini.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kenikmatan mulai menjalarinya karena 'milik'nya terjepit oleh tubuh kekasihnya. Sambil terus menggerakkan pinggul, Kyuhyun menciumi Sungmin lembut dan tangannya bermain dengan 'milik' Sungmin.

Walau bagaimanapun, bagi Sungmin ini sangat sakit. Namun dia menahan kesakitannya demi Kyuhyun, kekasihnya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk membuktikan cintanya saat ini juga.

.

.

.

Semakin lama gerakan Kyuhyun semakin cepat. Pijatan tangannya juga semakin cepat seirama dengan pinggulnya. Sungmin semakin merasakan sakit yang sangat dibagian bawah tubuhnya, namun juga mulai merasakan nikmat saat Kyuhyun berhasil menyentuh titik klimaksnya.

"Aaaahhh…ssshhh….hyuuunggghhh…."rancaunya disela kenikmatanya. Matanya terpejam menikmati lubang sempit yang tengah memanjakannya.

"Kyuuhh….." rintih Sungmin disela sakit dan nikmatnya.

Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya sebab ia akan segera klimaks. Tangannya menaikkan dengan paksa kedua kaki Sungmin dan menumpukannya dibahunya. Sementara Sungmin hanya pasrah mengikuti kemauan kekasihnya sambil menahan perih yang mulai terasa di lubang 'opening'nya.

Dengan sisa tenaganya akhirnya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mencapai klimaks mereka bersamaan. Nafas Kyuhyun terengah – engah kelelahan. Sementara Sungmin, wajahnya masih dihiasi air matanya yang tak kunjun kering sejak tadi. Nikmat yang diringi rasa perih membuatnya sulit menggambarkan perasaannya kini. Ia telah menyerahkan kesuciannya pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menrintih pelan saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan 'milik'nya dari dalam tubuhnya. Dapat dirasakannya ada cairan yang mengalir keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Cairan Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak Kyuhyun mengeluarkannya didalam.

Kyuhyun menatapnya cemas. Namun Sungmin tersenyum lembut saat Kyuhyun berbaring disebelahnya dan membelai wajahnya.

"_Hyung_, kau baik –baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Sungmin lembut.

"Ehm, aku gak apa – apa Kyu, jangan cemas begitu." Jawabnya tersenyum.

"Tapi, kau merasa sakit kan _hyung_?" desaknya lagi.

"Hmm…tapi gak seberapa kok Kyu…..tenang aja…." Ucapnya nyaris berbisik. Tubuhnya memang sangat sakit. Tapi rasa cintanya terhadap _magnae_ ini membuatnya melupakan sakit itu. Yang ia tahu, apa yang dilaluinya tadi sangat indah.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Leeteuk, leader SuJu kebingungan sendiri. Matanya sibuk melirik jam dinding yang masih manis bertengger di ruang tengah.

Dihitungnya kembali semua member yang sedang nonton tv sambil malas – malasan.

'_Kemana mereka? Masa jam segini belum bangun? Padahal kemarin_ _jam sembilan sudah tidur?_' batin sang leader manis ini bingung.

Tentu saja mereka belum bangun. Leeteuk dan member lain tak menyadari kalau kemarin mereka keluar diam – diam dan bermain ditaman. Hingga akhirnya melanjutkan permainan mereka didorm sampai subuh.

Dengan malas dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju kamar KyuMin couple. Setelah mengetuk pintu berkali – kali namun tak ada jawaban, akhirnya leader ini memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya.

Kreeek….!

Leeteuk membuka pintunya perlahan dan menyembulkan kepalanya hendak berteriak. Namun …..

Siiiiinggg…..!

Suasana hening. Leeteuk terpaku. Matanya membulat. Mulutnya ternganga lebar melihat keadaan kedua _dongsaeng_nya.

Yak!

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka tidur bersama diranjang Kyuhyun. Berpelukan. Dan yang membuat Leeteuk semakin shock adalah kedua _dongsaeng_nya itu dalam keadaan telanjang! **Te-lan-jang!**

Sungmin menggeliat dan meringkuk didada Kyuhyun sementara _magnae_ itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Lalu terlelap kembali.

Leeteuk menghela nafas berat. Dengan berjingkat didekatinya kedua tubuh bugil itu lalu menyelimutinya sebatas dada mereka. Bibirnya berdecak melihat pakaian yang berserakan dilantai. Ia segera keluar dan menutup pintu perlahan lalu beranjak dengan wajah merah.

.

Kangin yang melihat keadaan _hyung_ tercintanya jadi bingung. Didekatinya leader yang masih duduk mojok sendirian.

"_Hyung_ ada apa?" tanya Kangin lembut.

Leeteuk menatap dalam mata _dongsaeng_ tercintanya itu lalu menjawab seraya tersenyum.

"Ikut aku kekamar!" bisiknya sambil menyeret Kangin memasuki kamar dan menguncinya.

Dan silahkan readers pikirkan, apa yang terjadi pada pasangan itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

.

.

_Akhirnya jadi juga ff yadong ke-4 saya. Setelah author berjuang melawan sakit author yang bolak – balik dan membuat author ingkar janji pada pecinta yadong sejati #plak!# ditabok readers, akhirnya kini bisa terlaksana juga misi penistaan terhadap KyuMin couple._

_Bagaimana? Apa saya berhasil menistakan mereka? *mata blink2*_

.

.

_Semoga readers senang, dan saya mendapat upah lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Review yang banyak ya? Silent readers juga musti review mulai sekarang. Semakin banyak review, semakin semangat bikin yadongnya….kekeke…._

.

.

_**Okey, special thanks to :**_

_**Aki-taka 'rei – chan – sshi, Rhie chan Aoi Sora –sshi, Kanna Ayasaki – sshi, my beloved reader Arisa Adachi – sshi, my sista chagiya Kim TaeNa, my 2**__**nd**__** sista Via Myrene, YuyaLoveSungmin-sshi, Cho seo Ryun – sshi, maulidina hitsugaya – sshi, CD-Elfyza – sshi, childyewook – sshi, dan semua silent readers yang udah mau baca!**_

_**Saranghae…..**_

Sekali lagi gomawo sangat atas cinta readers terhadap ff aneh ini. *bungkuk2*

See you on the next yadong….

_**Casts :**_

_**KyuMin's room **__: *zzzz….zzz….zzz….grookkk….grookkk….* masih tidur._

_**KangTeuk's room **__: *gubrak! Adow….! Brak! Ooohh…yesss…aaww….bgrugh! yak! Gedumrang!_

_**Author & readers**__ : *geleng2*_

_Dadah….!_


End file.
